


At Your Fingertips

by runsinthefamily



Series: Nineteen [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Priana is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Priana wank together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Fingertips

"So ..." said Priana.

She and Anders were lying on his cot, legs tangled together, the sagging rope frame rolling them deliciously against one another. Sex was heavy in the air, mixed with the smell of Priana's hair. He felt nearly drunk on it. "What?" he asked lazily, stirring his fingers against her back.

"When we weren't together yet. Did you think about me?"

He huffed a laugh. "Is that a serious question?"

"I mean, when you were alone." Her hand wandered down his belly to cup his soft cock gently. It twitched a little at her touch. "When you touched yourself." The twitch was more pronounced the second time.

"Maker, yes," he said.

"What, really?" She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Of course. The number of times I debauched you mentally ... Justice wasn't too happy about it."

She sat up at that, leaned on his chest, and looked into his eyes. "Hey, Justice," she said, smirking. "Anders can wank to me anytime he wants."

"Hoyden," he said. "What about you?"

The smirk grew, her cheeks went pink and then she buried her face against his chest and started to giggle hysterically.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, delighted. "Does that mean yes?"

She nodded, wordlessly.

"How often?" he asked. His cock was definitely taking an interest now. "Hmm? Every night? Every morning?" He shifted, took her by the waist, and rolled, putting her partly under him.

She shook her head, face red, tears beginning to leak out the corners of her eyes. "Not telling!" she gasped between giggles.

"How did you do it?" He slipped one hand between her legs and stroked gently at the lips of her pussy. "With your fingers? With the sheet? Did you ride your pillow?" He found her clit and petted it lightly.

Her laughter trailed off into a moan and she lifted her hips toward him.

He sat up and put his back to the rickety footboard. "Show me," he said.

Priana lifted herself on her elbows and gave him a perplexed look. "You want me to ... here? In front of you?"

"Yes."

"I don't -"

"Show me." He put a faint note of command into it, watching her carefully.

The delicious, plump lips parted. She wet the bottom one, bit it for a moment, and then lay down again. "I, um. I started after the ice cream party. To ... picture you."

"That was more than a year ago," he said, startled.

"A long time," she agreed. "I got really good at it. Scenarios, imagining what you'd say, what you'd do." She swept her hands lightly over her breasts and the nipples stiffened. "I always started with kissing."

Anders rubbed his palm slowly up his cock and then fisted himself for the downstroke.

"Go on."

"I, um, we'd be here at the clinic, or at the Hanged Man, or, um," she blushed again, "we'd be somewhere -"

"Where?" he asked. "Here or at the Hanged Man or where?"

"Ummm..." she giggled again, blushing harder. "In an alley." Her eyes darted to him, saw what he was doing, and widened.

He ran his hand up his cock and thumbed the head firmly.

"An alley," she said again and looked up into his eyes. "A filthy alley. And you would push me up against the brick and kiss me. Put your hands into my hair and hold me still for it." She wound one hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and ran the thumb of the other across her mouth, dragging at her bottom lip. "Kiss me until I was dizzy and pulling at your damned pauldrons."

"Mmmmn," he said approvingly.

"I used to just imagine kissing," said Priana. "Kissing and your body pressed against mine." Her grin resurfaced, full of mischief. "And then Isabela started loaning me books."

Anders laughed in surprise.

"And then, wow." Priana slid her hands down and cupped her breasts, flicking the nipples with her thumbs. "You think you debauched me? I've had you on pirate ships and in Orlesian boudoirs and whorehouses and the floors of dungeons cells. In every position known to sentient races. I've had you screaming and crying and gagged and tied down and ..."

"Fuck!" Anders realized he'd sped up only when he was almost too far gone to stop. He let go and slumped back against the bedframe, cock hard and red and leaking.

"Oh," said Priana, wide eyed with mock innocence. "Was that too much detail?"

He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down the bed toward him. "No more talking," he said. "I want to see you do it."

They'd been together for two months and he was still surprised at her strange mix of wanton and modest. Her cheek flamed bright as cherries when she dropped her right hand to her nest of red curls. There were no preliminaries. She pushed her index and middle fingers into the still-wet folds of her pussy and pressed the pads of her fingertips against her clit. Her hips shifted restlessly as she adjusted and he took one of her knees and pushed, spreading her wide to his view.

"Maker," he muttered. Her nether lips were swollen and moist from their lovemaking, dewy with his spend. She flexed her fingers, parted them minutely so that dark pink flesh was trapped between, and then began to work them in small circles.

She lay mostly still at first, the only evidence of her arousal the slow steepening of her breath. Then her hips began to twitch rhythmically, lifting up into each tiny stroke. Her free hand wandered up to her breast and pinched lightly at the nipple. "Huuhm," she sighed.

He didn't dare touch himself. _Fuck_ , she was beautiful, the muscles in her thighs tightening and releasing, her back arching a bit, her eyes hooded. Her touch was delicate and precise. Her breath came faster. Her hand sped up.

He leaned forward, watching the clench and release of her cunt, the tremble of her buttocks as they came off the bed. "I dreamed of you once," he said, voice thick. "You climbed into my bed and begged me to take you."

The noise she made was pained.

"Naked, sliding your body against mine. You told me not to deny you. I didn't."

"Anders," she moaned.

"I put my fingers into you and then I put my cock into you and I made you mine. I dreamed you so sweet and needy, Priana." He took hold of his cock again, seeing her face and chest flush, knowing that she was close. "And in your bed in Lowtown, you were thinking about me, petting your pretty cunt to thoughts of me."

"Fuck!" she spat. Her ass left the bed entirely, her lithe little body bending like a bow. She strummed herself desperately.

"So many times," he groaned through his teeth. "And none of it as good, as good, oh Maker, as good as this, uhn! Fuck! Priana!" His semen spattered across her thighs and belly, across the quivering tendons of her hand and arm.

"Anders," she chanted, "Anders, Anders, Anders, A-aaah!" She collapsed to the bed and curled up on herself like she'd been stabbed, shuddering.

They lay in their various piles on the bed, panting. Eventually Priana unfolded a leg and poked him with her toes.

"You," she said, "have the _best_ ideas."


End file.
